


Types of Kisses

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Tamisi, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Different types of kisses featuring my two favorite disaster bisexuals  (more tags will be added eventually)
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Good Morning Kisses

It was a rough night. Kat just wanted to go to Sonny’s place after work. The ADA has picked Kat up in his truck, and the two headed to his place. They stopped and grabbed something to quickly make dinner before heading to bed. 

When Kat woke up, Sonny was wrapped tightly around her. Their legs were tangled together as he one arm was wrapped around her body. Kat just watched him, he was beautiful as he slept. He snored very lightly, his mouth opened slightly as his hair covered his face. Kat moved closer to Sonny and placed a small kiss to his nose. Sonny groaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Kat whispered as it took a few seconds for Sonny to register what she had said. 

“No, it’s fine, doll. I just wanted to sleep in a little today.” Sonny chuckled as his arm around Kat tightened. She smiled as she leaned closer to Sonny and placed her lips softly against his. 

“Then go back to sleep. I’ll make us breakfast.” Kat smiled as she tried to pull herself away from her boyfriend but Sonny just pulled her closer against him. 

“Stay in bed. We’ll go get breakfast.” Sonny said as he placed another kiss against Kat’s lips. She smiled into the kiss and cuddled close to him. 

“Alright, Dominick. But I’m getting waffles with fruit on top.” Kat said with a smile as she closed her eyes.


	2. Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forehead kisses between Sonny and Kat

The squad room was busy and Kat felt bad she had to cancel lunch plans on Sonny. The squad room was filled, just having busted a sex trafficking ring. Kat was starving but she had to keep going with getting statements from girls and guys. Sonny came into the squad room, two pizzas in his hands as he looked towards Olivia and motioned to her office with his head. 

“I brought the squad pizza. I didn’t realize you guys were this busy. You need any help?” Sonny asked with a raised brow. Olivia opened the box quickly as she grabbed a slice of the plain cheese pizza. 

“We could use the extra hand if you’re not busy. Hadid and the DA’s office probably has you pretty busy.” Olivia said between bites of pizza. 

“Actually, Hadid is on vacation. I have some time to spare. Where you need me, Captain?” Sonny said as he placed his briefcase against Olivia’s desk as she directed him to do something. He was sent to an interview room as Kat walked into Olivia’s office and eyed to the pizza. 

“Captain? I got some statements.” Kat said as she handed over the few files to Olivia before she reached to grab a slice of pizza. 

“Tell Fin and Amanda we got pizza. Carisi brought them for us.” Kat heard Olivia said and lit up a bit. 

“Is he still here?” Kat asked as Olivia nodded. 

“Interview room three.” Olivia said as Kat nodded. “Don’t interview with him, Kat.” Olivia warned as Kat nodded and left the office and headed towards the interview rooms. Thankfully, Kat arrived as soon as Sonny was leaving it. 

“Hey. How are you today?” Sonny smiled down at his girlfriend. She smiled and leaned against the wall. 

“Busy. We don’t know when we’ll be done. I honestly just want to go home to be with you. I’ve been here since 2 in the morning.” Kat groaned as Sonny placed a small kiss on her forehead. 

“You need coffee? I can bring some. Can’t you get Liv to give you a break to sleep some?” Sonny asked as he took a step away from Kat. 

“Coffee sounds amazing. Fin just finished the pot we had and we don't have any more to make any.” Kat explained as Sonny nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“I’ll stop at Starbucks down the road. I’ll be back soon.” Sonny smiled and placed another quick kiss to Kat’s forehead before asking Olivia, Amanda and Fin what they wanted to drink before heading to get everything.


End file.
